Electra Amore
Electra Amore (July 26th 1983) was born in Shadow Valley California to Elric Amore and his wife Elle Amore. Her father was a police ofifcer, and her mother was a nurse. She decided to follow in the footsteps of her father and join the Shadow Valley Police Department. Electra was promoted to Lieutenant after the Shadow Valley Slayer was caught in 2009. She went on to marry Joe Lange and have two children -- Joe Amore and Eliza Amore. She keeps her last name after the marriage. =Childhood= Electra Amore was born to Elric and Elle Amore. Growing up she loved playing Cops and Robbers with her little brother, Elwood Amore. She always insisted being the Sheriff. She and her father were very close. She was very much a tomboy growing up. She enjoyed going fishing with her father, or going to a baseball game. Her favorite team was the Dodgers. Every summer she and her dad would go to a couple of games, and always went for ice cream afterwards. Electra and her father were very close. =Joining the Police Force= In 2001 she joined the Shadow Valley Police Department. She was very excited to join the force with her father. She was partnered with Adam Sutton and the two quickly became friends. Adam helped her study for her Detective's exam after he passed. She and Sutton dated for a short while, but it didn't last. She also dated Blaine Ashby during this time. =Becoming a Detective= In 2004, her mother died from Cancer she had been diagnosed with five years earlier. Electra was devastated. She wanted to put off taking the Detective Exam, but was unable to. Despite being distressed she still passed the exam, and was promoted to Detective. =Father's Retirement= Not long after she was promoted to Detective, her father was injured at the shootout at Desh Gas Station. Chief Carlos Cruz and Lt. James Joy died in the shootout, and Harmony Carerra was promoted to Chief of Police. Electra and Adam were the only members on the force at the time, so there was no immediate promotion to lieutenant. There were no new applicants to the police department for years after the shootout. She initially blamed Chief Carerra for her father getting shot. =Shadow Valley Slayer= In 2009 the Shadow Valley Slayer killed several people in town, including Electra's own father. Electra was an important part of solving the case. She witnessed the suicide of Lucas Winchester at Bledmont. A fact that would continue to haunt her for a long time. But thanks to the arrest of Lilith Winchester Electra was promoted to Lieutenant. =Life after the Slayer= After the arrest of Lilith Winchester AKA Kimberly Sanchez, Electra was promoted to Lieutenant. Her old partner was given a new partner -- Stan Rose. Electra started dating, and eventually married Joe Lange. She refused to take his name, wanting to honor her father. She had one son and one daughter, just like her parents had. SHe eventually moved out of her parents old house, and got a house of her own. =Quotes= "He was a damn good cop." - On her father "Everyone is allowed to have secrets." "She could be right. She's a great police chief. Her gut is hardly ever wrong." Category:Cjaracters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX2 Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Amore Family